geargatefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode of Jerusalem
Sie leaves from the Western Wall and heads back to his home to gear up. On his way home, he declines several offers from food venders, as he is currently fasting. He gets home and heads to his secret armory under his living room. He puts on an iron business suit, with a prayer cloth over his shoulders and a metal kippah on his head. "This is for my people" he sighs as he puts a faceless mask over his face. Sie travels through an underground tunnel to a space just outside of the city and heads toward the Judaean Desert. Mumnum leaves from behind a mosque wearing solid black armor, a turban, and a cape made of sand. "I refuse to sit back and let that tyrant, Ruin, take over my home when I have the power to defend it" he grunts as he flies off into the sky. As he's flying, he sees a man walking through the Judaean Desert and descends in front of him. When he lands the man draws his sword. Mumnum examines his attire and figures that the man must be Jewish, but the he is wearing a mask to hide his identity. "You have no business here" the man says as he points his sword towards Mumnum. "I have just as much of a right to be here as you do. You Jews are so entitled." Mumnum snaps. The man stands straight up and wings sprout from his back. "I am Sie, the Warrior Priest" the man says. "I am Mumnum, the Fiery Sandstorm" he says as he readies his ax and his eyes turn into fire. The two men circle each other. The wind is blowing and the sun is beating down on them. A small bird flies between them and they clash, ax vs sword. Sie slashes at Mumnum quickly. Mumnum dodges and pounces, swinging his ax downward. Sie blocks with his blade and parries, jabbing him in the chest. Mumnum slides backwards and roars, making a powerful sound blast slam into Sie and slam him into the side of a mountain. "Gonna take more than a sword to put me down" Mumnum taunts. Sie swings his sword and launches a beam of spiritual energy, that hits him and sends him tumbling backwards. Mumnum gets up and his eyes flare. He charges at Sie at full speed with his ax raised over his head. Sie raises his sword to block and Mumnum disappears and reappears, standing over Sie and swings his now flaming ax into his face, breaking his mask. "Exitium" Sie yells and a red beam erupts from the sky and burns Mumnum in his back. Mumnum rolls forward and stands on his cape and flies back. Sie flies up and meets him. Their weapons meet and send a shock wave outward. They swing and slash rapidly sending sparks flying everywhere. Mumnum fires a point blank Burn Belch and scorches Sie's face. Sie dashes around Mumnum and slices him all over faster than he can track. Mumnum sends out an explosion of sand and pushes Sie away. They shout as they charge at each other. An explosion goes off between them and they stop and turn. Two men are walking toward them. One is a monk and the other has long, wild hair and four arms. Sie and Mumnum lower their weapons. The men introduce themselves as Jingle (4 arms) and Norvan (monk). Sie and Mumnum agree to a truce when they realize that they have a common enemy. The four men travel through the Mediterranean and come across a crowd of starving people, waiting to die. Jingle creates 4 bags of food/jewelry and hands 3 of them to the others. They begin to pass out the food. The crowd, not wanting to run the men off, form two lines, one on either side of them. They are passing out the resources, when a man wearing a black robe descends from a cloud and lands about 20 feet away from them. Category:Stories Category:Kings of Unity